Flames
by TouchMyGoldenHeart-SMWB
Summary: The T-rated version: When memories are lost, everything is new. Who is Isabella Swan? WHAT is she? Could she have fallen in love with her murderer? Enter the new world of Isabella Swan as she uncovers secrets about herself she's never imagined


A/N: HEYYYY EVERYONE! MISSED ME? well I know I missed you guys sooo much! it's been so long, but now I have a gap year so guess what that means? I'M BACK! and with a new original. When I say original I mean ORIGINAL! I'm trying something new here so I hope you like it! plz R&R!

btw there are 2 verions of this story, a M-rated and a T-rated. The M-rated is published on another account. Here is the link: /s/7379354/1/Flames#

Disclaimer: Characters and main background of the story aren't mine. And I would like to say that this story is just a HUGE mix (crossover) between a lot of stories I liked, I think you'll find a lot of it extremely obvious, let's just hope you find it interesting as well. So yeah, I don't own any of the crossovers either.

…Prologue…

**BPOV**

Some may think I'm crazy, others think I'm depressed. I see the sympathy in their eyes every day; I just never know which reason is behind it. Yes, he damaged me the day he left and despite all my success, I still feel the void of his absence. I keep strong though, no matter how much he broke in me I refuse to give in to depression. I am not just Bella anymore. I am Isabella Swan, I am more now; in many ways. I've grown, I've understood that love isn't as great as they show it in books. Life will always leave it's mark and taint what we see as perfect. Now that I've reached where I am now, I can't help but see what I always refused to see. I absentmindedly touched the still tender spot on my arm and winced. I will never give in to the Flames. I will fight them off, I've earned the right to live and for that I will fight.

I sighed as I crossed my legs on the soft, wet grass. I swept my eyes across the blue horizon filled with the shiny stars that I loved. I watched their reflection dance on the lake as a small smile tugged on my lips. This is my time now; my time to prove to myself that I am worth it. I was wrong to depend on Edward to show me what I was worth that was a mistake I realized when I cried long nights after he left, feeling as worthless as twig in a sword fight. I know now where my loyalties lie and I must never be distracted. Others are depending on me and I can never let them down because letting them down could cost them their lives. Yes, I was _that kind_ of somebody. The somebody that _has to _make a difference even at times when I just want to curl in my bed and cry my heart out.

"Bella! I've been looking everywhere for you! The sun is about to rise, you can't stay out there. C'mon, get inside!" A voice interrupted my musings. I looked back up at the sky and stared at it. It seemed like merely seconds ago the sky was filled with stars, now I can barely see them.

"I'll be right behind you." I sighed as I took one more glance at the lake. My name is Isabella Swan. I am a singer. It's one of the many things I tried after Edward's departure but it's what I found myself in. That's mostly what you need to know about me…..and oh…..I almost forgot. I am not human.

**? POV**

_Dearest Emilia,_

_The clock speaks louder than anyone else I know. Its ticks are always haunting me, the sound maddening. It's everywhere I go. I can not run away from it. Every tick is another second away from you. I miss you. So painfully. It's been one hundred and forty-five years and still the wound is as raw as the first day. I've been waiting for you just like I promised I would. But I don't know if you're planning to keep yours, you promised me that you'll find a way to come back to me again, even if it takes you two hundred years. More than half of those have passed and there is still no sign of you. Is that it Emilia? Is that really how our story ends? _

_I am starting to doubt a lot of things now. I'm not really sure what you want me to do anymore. You said you wanted me to move on and yet you said that you'd come back. What am I to do? I tried Emilia, trust me, I tried to find someone else. I tried to make myself notice other women. But it proved to be impossible, everything in me is waiting for you. Something inside me is holding on to your memory, refusing to let you go. You are the only woman I want, the only woman for me. Please come back. _

_Here I am, writing another letter that you'll never read. It hurts to know I'll never read a reply. I pray every day that you are given the chance to see me, feel me, hear me….they always say that the ones we've lost are "watching over us" I hope that's true. In case it is and you can see this; I still love you Emilia and there is nothing that could ever change that. You are my wife, whether you're here in my arms or up in heaven, you will always be my wife. No one can take your place. I hope you come back, it's what I live for now. If two hundred years pass and you still didn't show up, then I'll join you. I don't know how I made it this far without you, but I know I won't last long. _

_Forever yours,_

_Caspian_


End file.
